This is what you get
by TeresaSmith
Summary: Beca is working at a company and Chloe is her boss. She is overconfident and Beca has to deal with it. A little like the devil wears Prada. Based on a tumblr gifest made by fyeahbecachloe


I got the idea from a tumblr gifset from **fyeahbecachloe** so this is an AU about Beca and Chloe and Beca is working at a company and Chloe is her boss. She is a little overconfident and Beca has to deal with it. I made it a little like the devil wears Prada.

I might change the rating.

"Okay, Ms Mitchell. You seem like you're perfect for the job. Congratulations. One last question. How important is this job for you?" he asked and the room filled with silence. He seemed so nice until now. What happened. He didn't smile anymore and he stopped looking down at his notebook. "You know, we are the number one fashion magazine and if you don't take this offer seriously, there's the door."

"I really really want this job." _That's all you've got Mitchell?_ Beca thought to herself. _You can do better than that._ "It is the reason I moved to New York, Sir." _Now he thinks I have absolutely no private life. Great. Can this become more stupid?_

"Sounds like you have no personal life out of this job. That's great. Because this job will become your life and there will be no time for personal issues. Ms Mitchell. I'd like you to meet our boss. The head of the magazine. You'll be working with her a lot so be nice and kind. Because that's something she definitely won't do."

He was smiling again but it was an insecure smile. Which didn't fit into his whole appearance. He was dressed in a colorful shirt and a west in dark blue which was probably made of satin. His shoes looked like he had never worn them before. But apparently the thought of his boss was scaring him and he tried not to show it too much. Suddenly Beca felt even smaller than she already was in her black shirt and her denim jeans. _That's not something you wear for a job interview at a fashion magazine. You should have known._

The man got up and took a deep breath. Then he grabbed the phone on his desk and pressed the number 1. "She's on quick dialing at every phone in here." He whispered and that's when Beca heard another woman's voice. She didn't understand the voice but she could tell from his reaction it had to be Miss Beale. The chief author of _High Fashion_. Beca had seen her on pictures and in interviews. But never in person. It was her dream for a long time but now she wasn't sure about the whole situation.

"She wants to meet you in her office in five minutes. You go left and then it's the room with the big glass window at the end of the hallway. You will recognize it when you see it. Wait outside until she tells her assistant you can come in. Now go! And don't mess it up." He said with a serious look but then winked at her and smiled. "Thank you Mister.. I'm sorry but I completely forgot your name. What was it again?" Beca blushed. Normally she wasn't such a mess but everything was so intimidating.

"Swanson." The man said and Beca smiled back at him. Then she left the room and went to Ms Beale's office. And Mr Swanson was right you simply couldn't ignore it.

Her assistant looked a little cold. She was very skinny and had blonde hair. She didn't look up as Beca stood in front of her. "She already asked for you. Think about what you say, don't interrupt her and whatever you do, don't mention or look too obviously at her hair. Understood?" Beca nodded and wanted to ask her why she shouldn't mention the hair. She always thought Ms Beale had the most beautiful red hair but in that moment the woman got up, opened the door and now it was Beca who took a deep breath and walked in the office.

"Good morning Ms Mitchell. I heard we have a new author. You will take Stacies place. She wrote the champagne about the latest designer Cynthia Rose. Her new collection is out tomorrow so you should do your research today and hand me your article tomorrow. That's your initiation if you can't do that you don't deserve this job. Understood?"

Beca was blown away from the woman. It was hard to listen to her cause she talked so fast with no pause. Beca was sure Ms Beale didn't look at her once. She was too busy looking at the dress which stood in front of her. Beca wasn't able to see her face although she knew what it looked like. She could see she had changed the color of her hair. She was blonde now. She always thought she was a natural redhead but now she wasn't sure anymore. Her hair was also in a bun and no wisp of hair was left.

She must have been waiting for a response. Because now the blonde turned around and raised her left eyebrow as she eyeballed her. "Oh." Was everything she said but it expressed her whole thoughts she had about the small woman.

But the brunette was sure she had never seen a single person who was that beautiful. Her blue eyes, her small nose, the scar on her forehead which was clearly visible though it looked like she tried to cover it with make up, the black leather dress. Everything seemed a little too perfect.

"I won't disappoint you." was her short answer and Beca was sure she said the right thing until the blonde answered.

"The only one you can disappoint here is yourself. We are the number one magazine for fashion. We will find someone to replace you." Oh wow. "Well.. I will hand you the article tomorrow. It was nice to met you Ms Beale." How should she say goodbye? Beca was sweating by now. The leather dress, the perfection in her voice, everything was just too much. But the taller woman made the decision easier for her by turning around and only paying attention to the dress.

Beca left the office with no plan how she should write a whole article in one day. Her confidence was taken away by the overconfident blonde. This is going to be the hardest job she would have in her entire life. For sure.

The blonde assistant must have noticed her mood. "Hey are you alright?" Beca was surprised about the caring tone in her voice. "Yes I'm good. I just think I have to search a different job tomorrow." "Oh don't worry. She asked you to write the article today hm? I can help you with that." "Really? That would be awesome dude." "Okay rule number one: Don't say 'Dude' in here. I'm Aubrey Posen by the way. You're Beca right?" "Sorry. And yes I am. Can I sit next to you? Or shall we go to another place?" "Oh I can't go away until Ms Beale will go home so here's an extra chair."

"Okay but before you tell me the other rules in here and before you give me your magic wand to finish the article I've got this question. She said I have the job from Stacie. Who is Stacie?"

"Stacie was the woman who wrote the champagne before you. She had to leave."

"And that's exactly what I'm curious about. What happened?"

"Well.. She had this job for five years. Which is the longest time a woman ever worked here. Besides me. But that's just because I like men."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Beca was totally confused by now. What had Aubrey's sexuality to do with her work?

"It's complicated. Stacie had to go because she slept with the boss. Ms Beale is really.. Active. Sexually. She likes men and women and when some people don't do what she wants then she likes to use it as an instrument to make them do what she wants."

Becas jaw dropped. That couldn't be true. That's why Beca had the feeling every women here wasn't paying much attention to her face.

"Are you serious?! And no one ever complained?"

"You just talked to her. I am straight but even I think she looks hot."

The brunette thought about the blonde again and Aubrey was right. She was a goddess.

"But.. when she's so active then she must have slept with more people than just Stacie.. Why is she the only one who had to leave?"

"She was too involved. Emotionally. I heard them argue in her office. Ms Beale isn't the relationship kinda gal. So.. be careful."

So.. I hope you liked this chapter.. I'm not sure whether I should continue. Tell me what you think, it's important! Also.. sorry for any grammar mistakes. English isn't my native language.

If you have any wishes you would like to see in this story or for another story you can put them in the reviews too or just PM me :) My tumblr is queensashbash if you're interested!


End file.
